


And it all makes sense to me

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Little Things [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Very Very Light Angst, and kiss, but its for liams birthday so, happy birthday baby, its really shitty, liam comforts him, louis is insecure again, mention of nouis, they eat waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't think the relationship will last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it all makes sense to me

**Author's Note:**

> For Liam's 20th birtHDAY IM NOT SOBBING I PROMISE

Louis woke up first, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He grinned as he realized just how attached he was to Liam...literally. They were blissfully wrapped around each other, limbs tangled and all. He buried his face into the sleeping man's shoulder and breathed deeply.

He smelled like fresh laundry, something minty, and something that was just _Liam,_ warm and homey-like. But that was just how Liam was, warm and comfortable and familiar.

"Good morning," a voice rasped, and Louis looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

"I always do when I have my boobear to cuddle with." Liam grinned as the older boy cringed.

"You know I hate that name!"

"I know, lovey, but it's so cute, just like you."

Louis looked murderous. "M'not cute. I'm sexy."

Liam only chuckled. "You're about as sexy as a baby kitten." He pulled away, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Liam, why are you so mean?" Louis trailed behind him, whining in his ear.

"I'm not mean. You just refuse to accept the fact that you're cute."

Louis rolled his eyes and reached for his toothbrush. He wasn't really all that bothered by it, but he liked to see Liam laugh. It was rare when he did, usually being a bit more serious.

 _In fact,_ he thought as he cleaned his teeth next to Liam, _he's the complete opposite of me. We shouldn't even be together, really. Maybe I should date Niall or something._ And it broke Louis' heart to think so, but...it was true. They had very little in common. Surely, they couldn't last very long, even if they were very much in love.

"...Earth to Louis," Liam called in a sing-song voice.

Louis spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth out. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, are you okay? You like...spaced out."

"Uh...yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said airily. "What's for breakfast?"

Liam looked suspicious, but let it go. "How about waffles and fruit?"

Louis lit up at that. "Yeah, that sounds great! Can I help?"

"Like you 'helped' with the pancakes? I don't think so."

"Well then, I'll just watch." He shrugged like it was no big deal, but deep inside, his suspicions were confirmed. There was no way they could last if Liam's sense of adventure equalled zero.

Since Liam didn't let Louis anywhere near the ingredients or stove, he just leaned on a counter and watched.

"What's wrong, Lou?" Li asked when they sat down to eat.

Louis wanted to lie, but ended up spilling, "This relationship can never last. We're too different, and none of it makes no sense."

Liam frowned at that, leaning his head sideways in confusion. "It makes sense to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We may disagree on some things, but we're perfect for each other."

Louis threw himself onto Liam's lap, squeezing him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, donut."

And as they kissed, all of Louis' insecurities were wiped away by Liam's love for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well...


End file.
